


Got me trapped in your mind

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Fuori. L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che qualcuno ci veda in un camerino insieme.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Got me trapped in your mind

**Got me trapped in your mind**

Yuya odiava fare shopping, e Yuri lo sapeva.

Innanzitutto, non era un grande amante del fare niente in pubblico con il fidanzato, sapendo che doveva essere ancora più attento del solito per non lasciare intendere che ci fosse qualcosa fra di loro.

E Yuri quello glielo concedeva, sebbene fosse certo che il più grande potesse tranquillamente guardarlo senza che venissero assaliti da paparazzi che urlavano ‘scandalo’.

Inoltre, la relazione meno che felice che Takaki intratteneva con il proprio compito lo rendeva un compito ancora meno semplice. E con questo, Yuri era molto meno comprensivo.

Ma l’inverno stava arrivando, Yuya aveva effettivamente perso peso a furia di mangiare insalate, e tutti i suoi vestiti invernali non gli stavano più. Perciò Chinen l’aveva praticamente trascinato fuori di casa quel pomeriggio, diretti al centro commerciale più vicino.

Sapeva già che sarebbe tornato a casa con un brutto mal di testa e un Yuya imbronciato, ma non c’era soluzione alternativa.

“Per chi li stai prendendo, Yuri?”

Chinen fu riportato alla realtà dalla voce del fidanzato. Si voltò a guardarlo in tempo per vedere il disgusto sul suo viso mentre guardava i jeans tra le mani del più piccolo.

“Siamo qui per comprare vestiti per te, Yuuyan. Quindi diciamo che non li sto prendendo per Ryosuke.” disse, alzando un sopracciglio in quella che sperava fosse un’espressione eloquente. Non voleva discussioni, non quel giorno.

“Potresti anche farlo. Sono più la sua taglia che la mia.” ribatté Yuya, incrociando le braccia, a disagio.

“Bene. Allora vorrà dire che li porterò a casa senza prima lasciarteli provare.” minacciò Yuri, cosa che portò il più grande ad afferrargli il polso.

“Aspetta!” sibilò. “Va bene, me li provo. Quando vedrai da te che non mi stanno, possiamo fare le cose come dico io?”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Come dici tu sarebbe comprare roba decisamente troppo grande per te. Quindi... no, non credo proprio. Te li proverai, ti staranno bene e li compreremo. Fine della storia.” gli disse, prendendo un altro paio di pantaloni e mettendoglieli in mano. “Prova anche questi.” ordinò, indicando con un cenno del capo verso i camerini.

Takaki entrò come se fosse diretto al patibolo, ma non osò ribattere ancora.

Yuri rimase fuori, ascoltandolo sbuffare e lamentarsi di qualcosa, ma non gli prestò troppa attenzione.

“Ti stai provando i jeans o stai scavando un buco nel pavimento per scappare?” gli chiese ad alta voce dopo un po’, cerco che provare un paio di pantaloni non richiedesse tutto quel tempo. Aprì la porta per dare un’occhiata, e vide che Yuya li aveva già indossati. “Beh, guarda un po’. Sono proprio la tua taglia.” gli disse, studiando attentamente la figura del fidanzato.

“Non saprei...” mormorò Yuya, guardandosi allo specchio e facendo una smorfia. “Sono stretti sui fianchi. Non mi sento molto a mio agio.”

“I jeans cedono.” disse Yuri, pratico, entrando nel camerino e facendo voltare Yuya, tirando i pantaloni più in basso. “Così. Non hai ancora ottant’anni.”

Yuya arrossì e cominciò ad agitarsi.

“Fuori. L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che qualcuno ci veda in un camerino insieme.” sussurrò, ansioso.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, affatto preoccupato.

“La porta arriva al pavimento e nessuno mi ha visto entrare. Inoltre, posso preoccuparmi di una paranoia alla volta, e al momento sono completamente concentrato sulla tua folle idea di essere grasso. Una volta che ti avrò convinto del fatto che sei l’uomo più attraente sulla faccia della terra, mi preoccuperò di non rovinarci la carriera.” fece un sorrisetto; era certo di aver visto un sorriso anche sul volto del fidanzato, ma sparì subito.

“Non sei divertente.” si premurò di dirgli Yuya, scuotendo la testa. “Chiaramente non ci vedi bene, Yuri. Sono il tuo fidanzato, è ovvio che mi dica che sto bene.” gli fece notare.

“Per favore!” ribatté Yuri, fingendosi sorpreso. “Sono anche la persona meno diplomatica del mondo. Se pensassi che sei orribile, fidati, lo sapresti.” sospirò, inclinando la testa e studiando di nuovo la sua figura. “A volte vorrei che ti potessi vedere attraverso i miei occhi. O gli occhi di chiunque altro. Ho delle serie difficoltà a respingere tutte le ragazze che cercano di abbordarti ovunque andiamo, non riesco a credere di dover discutere per farti capire che sei bello.”

Yuya arrossì, agitando la mano.

“Non essere ridicolo.” bofonchiò. “Non è che ci sia la fila.”

Yuri ridacchiò, divertito.

“No. Sono le cameriere in ogni ristorante in cui andiamo. O le commesse nei negozi. O, lasciami pensare, il migliaio di fan girl che sono lì per te ai concerti.”

“Non puoi usare le fan girl.” Yuya gli puntò contro il dito come avvertimento, cosa che a parere di Yuri lo faceva apparire piuttosto divertente.

“Posso usare quello che voglio. Anche se, devo dirtelo, la mia opinione dovrebbe essere sufficiente, dato che sono l’unico per il quale dovresti voler essere bello.”

Yuya almeno ebbe la decenza di arrossire a quel commento.

“Certo che sei l’unico per cui...” cominciò a dire, ma il sorriso sul volto di Yuri gli disse che non era serio. “Non essere così duro con me, Yu, ti prego. Sono già abbastanza duro con me stesso.” si lamentò, e qualcosa nel viso del fidanzato gli avrebbe davvero dovuto dire che era stata una pessima scelta di parole.

“Mh.” commentò Yuri, inclinando il capo e fissandolo intensamente. “Ora che mi ci fai pensare, credo che potrei avere il modo perfetto di dimostrarti quanto mi piaci.” disse, e se le sue intenzioni non fossero state chiare dalle sue parole, il tono lascivo che aveva usato non permise a Yuya di fraintendere.

Riuscì appena ad aprir bocca per dirgli che era fuori di testa, che Yuri era in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

“Maledizione, Yuri!” sibilò, la vista del più piccolo in quel modo facendo già effetto su di lui. “Non essere stupido, alzati. Siamo veramente molto in pubblico ed è molto probabile che ci scoprano e... dio, non si tratta nemmeno di perdere il lavoro. Probabilmente finiremmo in prigione.” disse, con una smorfia.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo e si protese in avanti, aprendo il bottone dei jeans.

“Non essere melodrammatico. Sono certo che sia solo una multa.” ridacchiò, abbassando la cerniera. “Davvero, non è colpa mia. Continui a dirmi quanto poco ti senta attraente, e...” scrollò le spalle. “Non mi metterei in ginocchio in un camerino per un uomo che non è attraente, questo dovresti saperlo.” abbassò i pantaloni e la biancheria quanto bastava e si fece avanti, accarezzando la faccia contro la lunghezza del più grande, sentendola indurirsi sotto la pelle.

“Yuri...” tentò di nuovo Yuya, deglutendo e indietreggiando finché non ebbe la schiena contro il muro. Respirò a fondo, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. La situazione era orribilmente complicata, ed era così confuso che non poteva davvero trovare un modo di fermare il fidanzato.

E presto, lo sapeva, nemmeno l’avrebbe voluto.

Yuri avvolse le labbra intorno alla punta, prendendolo in bocca immediatamente. Yuya sperava che almeno fosse abbastanza intelligente da farla finita il prima possibile.

Appoggiò la testa contro la parete e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi solo sulla sensazione.

La bocca di Yuri lo stava facendo impazzire, ma non era una novità; succedeva sempre.

Qualcosa in merito al pericolo, comunque, il brivido, il modo in cui stavano rischiando di essere scoperti da un momento all’altro, stava facendo meraviglie su di lui, ed era certo che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Si concesse di aprire gli occhi e guardare Yuri, sorprendendolo a guardarlo a sua volta. Era così maledettamente eccitante lì, in ginocchio davanti a lui, la bocca tesa intorno alla sua erezione, che Yuya dovette seriamente lottare contro sé stesso per evitare di prendergli la testa e scopargli la gola. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poterglielo dire – sapeva che il pensiero l’avrebbe eccitato – ma ancora non voleva rischiare di fare più rumore dello stretto necessario.

Cercando di tenere proprio questo a mente, si portò una mano alla bocca e la morse forte quando Yuri rilassò i muscoli della gola per prenderlo più in fondo, la lingua che lo leccava in movimenti circolari mentre continuava a rimanere fermo il più possibile prima di doversi allontanare per prendere aria.

Lo fece un altro paio di volte, poi si accontentò di occuparsi della punta, succhiandola forte e incavando le guance.

Era una dolce, dolcissima tortura, e Yuya si sentiva combattuto fra il bisogno di venire e il desiderio di farla durare il più a lungo possibile; quel poco buonsenso che gli rimaneva, comunque, lo guidò verso il farla finita.

“Yu...” mormorò, il più a bassa voce possibile. “Yu, piccolo, ci sono quasi.” lo avvertì, e finalmente si concesse di portare una mano fra i suoi capelli e spingere un paio di volte dentro la sua bocca. Il modo in cui Yuri gemette intorno a lui fu quello che alla fine lo portò oltre il limite; gli tenne ferma la testa – non che ne avesse bisogno, Yuri non aveva intenzione di spostarsi – e cercando di evitare di emettere un suono gli venne in bocca, lasciandosi andare a un gemito quando lo sentì ingoiare intorno a lui.

Yuya si appoggiò ancora meglio contro la parete, incerto sulle gambe, e aprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere Yuri lasciarlo andare, un sorrisetto soddisfatto in viso.

Rialzò i pantaloni di Yuya e fece una smorfia, ma pareva comunque divertito.

“Beh, questo è quanto. Ora credo che siamo proprio costretti a comprarli.” disse al fidanzato, accettando una mano per rimettersi in piedi.

“Cosa vuol...” iniziò Yuya, ansimando un po’, e poi la vide. “Oh, Yuri!” si lamentò. “Come diamine hai fatto a macchiarli?”

Yuri sbarrò gli occhi, fingendosi sconvolto.

“Io? Scusa, Yuu, ma quella roba non è mia.” ridacchiò. “Come pensi che possa concentrarmi mentre mi spingi quel grosso cazzo in bocca?” aggiunse in un sussurro malizioso, e Yuya sentì qualcosa muoversi di nuovo dentro di sé.

“Non ho...” sibilò, ma alla fine sospirò. “Va bene. Compriamo i maledetti pantaloni. E poi andiamo dritti a casa, e vediamo quanto riesco davvero a farti perdere la concentrazione.” lo minacciò.

Yuri si mise in punta di piedi e lo bacio, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“Ti amo, Yuya.” disse, improvvisamente serio. “E non provare nemmeno a lamentarti. È tutta colpa tua che non vedi una cosa tanto ovvia.”

“Cioè cosa?” chiese Yuya, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Che sei bellissimo, stupido.” gli disse Yuri, dandogli un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra e sgattaiolando fuori dal camerino, lasciando Yuya da solo a rivestirsi.

Takaki rimase fermo per un paio di secondi, sorpreso.

Forse avrebbe dovuto lavorare sui propri complessi.

O, visto dove portavano le sue insicurezze, forse no. 


End file.
